Pretty Cure
Futari wa Pretty Cure 'First Season: Futari wa Pretty Cure' 'Second Season: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Yes! Pretty Cure 5 'First Season: Yes! Pretty Cure 5' 'Second Season: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!' Fresh Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Smile Pretty Cure! DokiDoki! Pretty Cure HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Japanese Title: '魔法つかいプリキュア！ '''English Title: '''Maho Girls Precure! (Official)/Witch Pretty Cure (Literal) '''Chinese Title: ' 魔法使 光之美少女！(Literal) '''Plot Asahina Mirai, a soon-to-be student in junior high, witnesses an object fall from the sky one night during spring break. Excitedly exclaiming that it could be a witch, Mirai sets off the next morning with her beloved toy teddy bear Mofulun to search the park. At the park, Mirai witnesses a girl soaring through the air on a broom. Excited and curious, Mirai barrages the girl with questions. The young witch introduces herself as Rico and explains that she's come to the "No Magic" World to search for certain objects. The two girls notice that they're wearing similar pendants. Meanwhile, Batty, a companion of Dokuroxy the Witch of Darkness, appears in front of Mirai and Rico! Batty demands that Rico hand over the "Linkle Stone Emerald", which Rico herself had been looking for. To make things worse, Batty uses dark magic to create a monster known as a Yokubaru! Mirai, Rico, and Mofurun join hands. With the magic words "Cure Up Rapapa!", their pendants shines a magical light over them! The legendary witches "Pretty Cure" are born! 'Episode List' 'Movie: Mahou Tsukai Precure: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun!' (映画 魔法つかいプリキュア！奇跡の変身！キュアモフルン!) ("Maho Girls Pretty Cure the Movie! Miracle Transformation! Cure Mofurun!") Airdate: October 29,2016 'Cure Miracle and Mofurun's Magic Lesson!' Cure Miracle and Mofurun are going to perform a magic lesson for everyone in the cinema! You'll be given a Miracle Light as a gift with the password, "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" in it, as well as an adorable CG performance in which it will result in a lively hands-on video! The soft looking Mofurun is a must see♪ 'Kiseki ni Henshin! Cure Mofurun!' I'm, Asahina Mirai! Everyone, do you know about the "Wishing Stone"? It's a powerful stone that can grant any wish you want! Today is the day we're celebrating its revival, a huge magic festival that only occurs once a century♪ Together with Riko and Hanami, I wish upon the " Wishing Stone", but believe or not, it chose Mofurun's wish! This is truly exciting!! However...a mysterious bear・Dark Matter suddenly appears, and takes Mofurun with him!! I have to definitely save Mofurun! Even when we're separated, the wishes of all of us can bring about miracles!! Well that is what I thought, what!! Mofurun became a Pretty Cure~!? 'Picture Gallery' 'Transparent Files' 'Animated Gifs' 'Official Art' 'Screenshots' 'Movie Pictures' 'Video Gallery' KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Japanese Title: キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード+ English Title: Glittering Pretty Cure à la Mode 'Plot' A cute patisserie from "KIRAKIRA Patisserie" transforms into a "Pretty Cure"!? The story about Cure Whip and the others on how they protect all sweets filled with thoughts is about to begin! I'm Usami Ichika! I'm a second grade middle school student who just loves, loves, loves sweets! When my mother comes back from working abroad, I challenge myself to make a shortcake♪ ...However it was "I'm so hungry~peko!" ...interrupted by a fairy named "Pekorin" who fell from the sky!! My gosh~~ it was so surprising!! Hang on, this can't be right! Cakes thieves have been making cream explosions...there have been a lot of mysterious incidents in town.......! And the culprit is another Henteko monster!? They're looking for a type of energy that resides in sweets called "Kirakiraru", and to do that, they change all of the sweets to a disgusting black like color!! Of course, I won't let this happen to my shortcake. Because, it'll be so important for me to hear my mother say "I love it".... So here's Usami Ichika special! So when I complete my rabbit shortcake- I become a legendary Pretty Cure Patisserie!? Well, if that is the case! Usami Ichika is now renamed as "Cure Whip" who will protect the sweets...filled with all of those thoughts!!! 'Picture Gallery' 'Transparent Files' 'Official Art' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Opening and Ending' 'Transformations' 'Others' Pretty Cure All Stars "Pretty Cure All Stars" is a series of movies and specials that are crossovers between the various Pretty Cure series that can otherwise be independent of each other. The movies often have plots such as calling all the Cures together to fight an evil that threatens to destroy the multiverse often formed by rements of earlier monsters defeated by the Cures. *In each movie, which is generally released shortly after a new Pretty Cure television series premieres, the most recent sets of Pretty Cures will often act as the main protagonists of the crossover. In the opening scenes of each movie, a running gag occurs, in which that all of the most recent sets of Pretty Cures bump into each other by accident. *Each movie makes the use of Miracle Lights, a small flashlight handed out to audience members during screenings, with the finale encouraging viewers to wave their lights to support the PreCures in defeating the main antagonist. These lights have also been made available for certain movies based on individual series. 'Movies and Specials' Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Japanese Title: プリキュアドリームスターズ！ Airdate: March 18, 2017 'Plot' When you walk through the door of light, you will enter a mysterious sparkling world. And there, you will meet one girl... In a world surrounded by cherry blossoms, the Pretty Cure will appear! There is no All Stars this Spring But a completely new story that is about to start! I'm Usami Ichika! On this day, I met a girl named Sakura! She told me that there is a beautiful sparkling world. However, a bad guy named Karasu Tengu appears to steal and kidnap Sakura's friends...but don't worry! "GO! Princess Pretty Cure", "Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!" and my team, "KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode" will definitely save your world! So everyone, hold hands! Open that door! Let's go and save Sakura's world! 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' Others 'Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Most fun at the shopping mall' (Dokidoki! Purikyua shoppingumōru tte sa ikou ni tanoshī sharu no maki) (ドキドキ！プリキュア　ショッピングモールってさいこうにたのしいシャルのまき) Airdate: 2013 Very little information is known about this special. It seems it's an animated version of one of the All Stars comic chapters published in some japanese magazines. The Doki Doki girls meet Honoka and Nagisa. 'Plot' Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri goes to the shopping mall. Aguri wants to play to a Basket game and Mana meets Nagisa and Honoka. Mana plays to the game and an unknown boy appears challenging Nagisa. The boy starts winning, but when Mana and Alice cheer Nagisa, she win the game. The boy have bad thoughts and Gula appear and extracts his heart summoning a Jikochu. Nagisa and Honoka transform into Cure Black and Cure White. Mana and friends transform into the Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Black and White do the Marble Screw Max attack, but it hasn't any effect to the Jikochu. Heart, Diamond, Rosetta and Sword use the Lovely Force Arrow attack, Cure Ace use the Ace Shot attack and they defeat the Jikochuu. Gula run away and the boy is saved. The seven girls and the boy play together to the Basket game and are having a lot of fun. 'Picture Gallery' 'Minna Atsumare! Precure Festival Precure on Miracle Magical ☆ Stage' English Title: Everyone Assemble! Precure Festival Precure on Miracle Magical ☆ Stage Airdate: December 23, 2016 'Plot' Precure's first 3D holographic event. Performed at the DMM VR Theater in Yokohama. The event feature 44 Precure characters (including the ones from the Maho Girls Precure!), and have an original story. The 3D holographic event does not require the use of specialized glasses or head-mounted devices. The event run from December 23, 2016 to January 29, 2017 (with a break from December 31 to January 3), and have seven shows each day from 10:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. 'Picture Gallery' 'Pretty Cure Tsunagaru Puzzlun' Japanese Title: プリキュアつながるぱずるん English Title: Pretty Cure Connection Puzzlun Airdate: March 16, 2017 Pretty Cure Connection Puzzlun is a puzzle game for iOS and Android, based on the Pretty Cure franchise. 'Picture Gallery' 'Fan Zone' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Pretty Cure Page Category:Ongoing